Humain Stupide ! Elfe Arrogant !
by Chinesfireball
Summary: Eragon n'aime pas Vanir. Sûr ?


Saphira était lovée dans le nid qu'on lui avait attribué, là haut, dans l'ancienne demeure du dragonnier Vrael. Eragon était assis en tailleur sur son lit, dans sa main, une miche de pain frais. Il effritait, tordait, écrasait, déchirait le pauvre morceau de pain victime d'un courroux dont il n'était pas l'auteur.

- Il m'énerve cet elfe arrogant ! J'ai envie de le..

Eragon jeta le pain à terre, se leva et se mit à sauter à pied joint sur le morceau de pain, réduit à présent à une galette poussiéreuse et informe. Il continua de l'écrabouiller, comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle disparaisse dans le sol. Puis il fixa de haut l'amas de boulette marron, un sourire triomphal étira son visage.

- Ah, cracha t-il, on fait moins le malin, Vanir !

Exténué par sa bataille contre le morceau-de-pain-elfe-arrogant-Vanir, Eragon se laissa tomber sur son lit moelleux en poussant un râle profond.

- Et dire que demain, je devrais _encore_ m'entraîner avec ce crétin de…

Ne pouvant se contrôler, Eragon tapa du poing et du pied, martelant les édredons.

« Calme-toi Eragon. » Susurra la dragonne, « si tu veux, je peux le croquer. »

« Oh oui ! Je serais enfin débarrassé de lui ! »

« C'était pour rire, mine de rien, cet oreille-pointue-deux-pattes à son utilité.. »

« Ah oui, laquelle ? », Grogna Eragon, « Je croyais que tu étais de MON côté. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, vois le bon côté, tu le détestes tellement que tu y mets beaucoup de fougue dans ton combat. Et tu te bats très bien ! »

« Mais je perds ! Et il se moque de moi ! »

« C'est normal, c'est un elfe, il est forcément plus fort physiquement, mais tu te débrouilles aussi bien que lui, même mieux, aujourd'hui tu l'as touché ! Et s'il se moque de toi, je pense que c'est pour t'obliger à t'améliorer. »

« Tu le défends ! Toi aussi tu as une image de moi identique ; Je suis un dragonnier détestable. Tu aurais préféré que se soit Vanir, ton dragonnier. », S'emporta le garçon.

« Eragon, tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« Pardon, Saphira, je ne voulais pas dire ça », s'excusa t'il en cherchant tu réconfort parmi les coussins.

Il se leva pour rejoindre sa liée-de-cœur, et se blottir contre son flanc chaud. Saphira recouvra Eragon d'une aile protectrice, et toux deux sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, le réveil d'Oromis sonna, tirant Eragon de son sommeil, qui n'avait pas été aussi réparateur qu'escompté. En effet, cette nuit il avait tout d'abord fait un agréable rêve ;

Il se promenait seul dans la forêt, quand il aperçut entre deux pins, la silhouette de son elfe préférée, entourée d'un halot blanc. Arya lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'élancer à travers la forêt. Eragon la suivit le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais il s'arrêta, ne voyant plus l'elfe. Il tourna la tête en tout sens, cherchant une trace d'Arya. Puis enfin il discerna ses formes délicates ; l'elfe se tenait immobile, au centre du terrain d'entraînement à l'épée. Eragon la rejoint, en volant plus qu'en marchant. Arrivé à son niveau, l'elfe se retourna pour lui faire face. Dans ses grands yeux verts brillait une lueur enflammée, signe d'un désir ardent. Et tout alla très vite, Arya enroula ses bras de porcelaine autour de la taille d'Eragon afin de le plaquer contre elle. Ensuite ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement de celle du dragonnier, dont le corps tremblait d'excitation. Leurs deux bouches se mêlèrent, avide l'une de l'autre. Eragon passa sa main dans la chevelure douce de l'elfe, roula la pointe de ses oreilles entre ses doigts, procurant un plaisir infini à cette dernière qui l'exprima dans un gémissement.

- Stupide humain, tu sais faire au moins quelque chose correctement, susurra la voix cristalline de l'elfe.

Le cœur d'Eragon manqua un battement alors que tout son corps était irradié par le plaisir. Il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de l'elfe. Et le toisa de haut en bas : les cheveux noirs de jais, les yeux d'émeraude, la taille mince et délicate, les muscles fins et puissants, une terrible beauté. S'aurait pu être la belle Arya, mais là se tenait devant lui, fier et droit avec un sourire en coin, les pupilles dilatés par le désir : Vanir.

Eragon sortit du lit en ronchonnant, il allait de nouveau devoir s'entraîner avec… un fragment de son rêve lui revint à l'esprit, le faisant tressaillir. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se lava et s'habilla.

Toilette, petites affaires et déjeuné terminés, Eragon se rendit avec Saphira au terrain d'entraînement. Vanir était déjà là, le dos tourné au duo-de-choque-futur-sauveurs-d-Alagaësia. Il caressait la lame de son épée d'un air songeur, une moue indescriptible affichée sur son beau visage elfique.

L'entraînement commença, la dragonne suivait le combat d'un œil à moitié fermé. Elle sombrait doucement mais sûrement dans le sommeil.

Eragon galérait, malgré qui soit bon, toutes ses attaques n'aboutissaient à rien. Et une partie de la faute était rejetée sur son rêve. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et l'elfe paraît toutes ses attaques. Vanir sautait, et d'un tour de main approprier, il contrait et puis lançait une estocade parfaite. Eragon finissait toujours à terre et désarmé. Et cela réjouissait horriblement son bourreau.

- Tu es faible, stupide humain ! Railla Vanir.

Eragon écumait de rage, il n'en pouvait plus des moqueries de cet elfe arrogant. Le dragonnier se leva d'un bond et fonça sur Vanir qui riait à gorge déployée. Le choc coupa le souffle à l'elfe. Eragon l'avait saisit et les deux combattants s'étaient retrouvés à terre. Le dragonnier qui n'avait que pour seule arme ses dents, mordit la pointe de l'oreille gauche de l'elfe. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et se débattit comme il put. Mais l'Eragon enragé le maintenait fermement au sol en exerçant de tout son poids une pression sur le bassin de Vanir.

Eragon haletant tentait de garder le contrôle de l'elfe. Vanir était fort, et une fois qu'il se fut enfin ressaisi, l'elfe inversa la donne. Eragon se retrouva donc sous l'elfe, qui lui tenait solidement les poignets. Un filet écarlate coulait le long de son oreille pour finir par goutter le long de son menton. Vanir était tout aussi furieux qu'Eragon.

- Tu vas me le payer.

Vanir ouvrit la bouche, découvrant ses dents blanches et parfaites. Il s'approcha plus près encore d'Eragon, ses yeux verts coulaient en lui. Eragon gémit et tiqua de tout son être quand la joue chaude de l'elfe toucha la sienne. Les dents de Vanir à quelque centimètre de son oreille. Ce dernier se figea et un éclair passa dans son regard.

Eragon ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait soudainement si chaud avec cet elfe sur lui. Il tremblait de rage et d'autre chose lui semblait-il. Le dragonnier se raidit quand, au lieu de sentir des crocs lui arracher un bout d'oreille, il perçut quelque chose d'humide et de chaud le suçoter.

Puis l'elfe se releva, il affichait toujours son air effronté.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, fit l'elfe sur un ton suffisant.

**xXx**

Eragon avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sur le parchemin qu'Oromis lui demandait de recopier, il ne cessait de trifouiller son oreille. Le maître voyant son élève pensif, l'interrogea sur les raisons du vagabondage de son esprit.

- Que se passe t-il Eragon-finiarel ? Y a-t-il eut un problème lors de la séance d'entraînement avec Vanir ?

- Non, mentit Eragon avant de se forcer à se replonger sur son travail.

**xXx**

Il avait fermé son esprit à Saphira, il ne voulait absolument pas que cette dernière sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sentait son cœur se poser des questions, et l'image de Vanir se refusait à le laisser en paix.

Eragon s'allongea sur son lit, rompu par cette journée fatigante à recopier, à étendre son esprit, à faire les figures impossibles du Rimgar. Saphira n'était pas là, elle était partie voler avec son mentor Glaedr. Eragon était enfin seul, il massa ses tempes douloureuses ; toute la journée il avait essayé de refouler le souvenir de l'étrange comportement de Vanir et de son rêve. Avait-il halluciné ou Vanir lui avait véritablement léché l'oreille ?

Trois coups secs à la porte le tirèrent de ses songes. Il se leva las de toute chose. Il regarda par fenêtre pour voir qui pouvait bien venir le déranger. Il vit un éclat de cheveux noirs. Eragon se précipita vers la porte, le cœur battant. Il l'ouvra à la volée, et découvrit… Arya. Sa réjouissance tomba bien vite, alors que l'elfe le regardait de bas en haut, elle tenait un papier dans sa main. Eragon s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser entrer. Il alla se rasseoir sur son lit ; Eragon dépité avait espéré apercevoir un autre visage apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ces pensées mirent le dragonnier en rogne contre lui-même. Il en oublia presque Arya.

- Qui a t-il Tueur d'Ombre ?

- Rien, grogna t-il pour seule réponse.

L'elfe ne parut nullement choquée par cette réponse impolie et désagréable, en tout cas elle n'en montra aucun signe.

- Il y avait une missive devant ta porte, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le papier.

- Qu'est ce c'est ? Bafouilla Eragon.

Il le prit et l'ouvrit. Son visage afficha un défilé de couleurs : Rouge, vert, bleu, blanc, et rayonnant.

- Veux-tu venir avec moi visiter Ellesméra ? Demanda l'elfe.

Eragon se redressa d'un bond, prit Zaa'roc qui traînait dans un coin, et marcha d'un bond pas vers la porte. Arya écarquilla les yeux.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en réjouirais autant !

Le dragonnier se figea à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Heu, balbutia t-il. En fait, je ne peux pas, j'ai à faire… urgent… désolé… une autre fois.. Peut être.

Sur ce bafouillement d'excuses débiles, Eragon quitta hâtivement sa demeure. Il traversa la ville en courant. Il s'arrêta près d'un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Eragon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, n'en croyait pas son être. Il déplia la missive, et la relue une nouvelle fois pour être sur qu'il n'avait pas imaginé. La lettre se résumé en deux phrases courtes, extrêmement bien calligraphié.

_Rejoins-moi au terrain d'entraînement, seul. Amène ton épée._

_Vanir_.

Eragon reprit sa course, le cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait hâte d'être au terrain, et il espérait que Vanir y serait également. Arrivé là, l'elfe était bien là. Il n'était vêtu que d'une simple toge nouée autour de sa taille. Son torse était nu, sillonné par des muscles aux courbes gracieuses. Dans sa main une épée à lame courte. Vanir glissa une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, celle-ci était bandée.

- Tu es venu, dit l'elfe comme si cela relevé de l'évidence.

Vanir leva son épée, pointant Eragon.

- En garde, Tueur d'Ombre.

Eragon ne s'attendait pas à ça. Vanir l'avait-il simplement convoqué pour une séance d'entraînement supplémentaire ? Le dragonnier brandit Zaa'roc, et attendit que l'elfe fasse le premier pas. Etait-ce un jeu ?

Vanir bondit, levant haut son épée. Eragon arrêta la lame, mais elle glissa le long de Zaa'roc, et passa sur son épaule. Le dragonnier étouffa un cri, Vanir n'avait pas protégé son arme, et il avait à présent une longue ligne sanguinolente. Il ne comprenait pas, Vanir voulait-il se venger ? Eragon s'était-il laissé abusé par l'elfe ? Colère et attirance se mêlaient quand il voyait Vanir. Eragon l'avait compris maintenant.

L'elfe fit une nouvelle attaque, Eragon la détourna mais il se désarma lui-même. Vanir rit devant l'incapacité du dragonnier. Eragon jura et récupéra son épée, il allait montrer à Vanir de quel bois il se chauffait. Il attaqua l'elfe, bien plus durement qu'auparavant, il était touché à son ego. Vanir s'était bien joué de lui.

- Tu montres enfin de la vigueur !

Eragon se jeta sur l'elfe en hurlant. Ce dernier lui décocha un coup de pied bien sentit dans l'abdomen. Eragon vola, et tomba sur les fesses. Les différentes émotions contradictoires que ressentaient Eragon remontèrent, et le dragonnier dut prendre sur lui-même pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il se sentait mal face à ce qui chamboulait son esprit, son cœur. Il en avait marre, il voulait que Vanir le respect, il voulait que Vanir…

L'Elfe se tenait juste derrière Eragon, qui pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud coulait sur sa nuque en une série de picotements plutôt agréables. Puis Vanir se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du dragonnier, ses longs cheveux sombres comme la nuit balayaient les épaules et la joue du garçon. Eragon se délecta de leur douce caresse, il eut envie de les saisir, de faire courir ses doigts dans la chevelure de soie. Puis, tirant Eragon de sa rêverie, une main longue et fine se présenta, lui offrant assistance.

- Debout, vous n'allez pas rester à contempler le sol éternellement, la voix sonna dure aux oreilles d'Eragon et pourtant elle l'emplit d'émoi.

Eragon ne voulut pas de l'aide soudaine et surprenante de l'Elfe, même s'il désirait ardemment pouvoir toucher sa peau parfaite. Il tenait encore à son honneur, et sûrement que Vanir allait de nouveau se moquer de lui. Ainsi se releva t-il seul, il épousseta la poussière qui maculait son postérieur douloureux à cause de la chute. Quand, tout à coup, une main recouvra la sienne, se pressant sur son fessier. Surpris, Eragon sursauta et vit volte face pour se planter devant Vanir, qui lui se tenait droit, le jaugeant du regard comme à son habitude. Toujours avec son air suffisant et cette arrogance qu'il vous crache à la figure. Mais pour une fois, Eragon put y déceler autre chose que de l'espièglerie. Dans le regard vert de l'elfe brûlait le feu d'un désir irréel. La main de l'elfe n'avait pas bougé, et fut rapidement suivit par la deuxième, qui tenait encore l'épée. Le dragonnier ne bougea pas même un cil. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, encore une fois il ne comprenait pas.

La main de Vanir remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour finir par caresser les picots de sa nuque. Le dragonnier sursauta quand il sentit un trait froid plonger dans son pantalon. Vanir avait glissé sa lame, et d'un cou sec il mit à nu le bas du corps du dragonnier.

- Qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire ? Demanda Eragon.

- Tes neurones fonctionnent vraiment très mal, fit l'elfe avec un sourire.

- Non, mais vraiment ? Je ne comprends pas, d'un tu ne m'aime pas, tu es méchant…

- Oh, oui, je suis un vilain pas beau elfe tyrannique d'un pauvre petit dragonnier !

- Tu te moques de moi !

- Tu as le chic pour casser l'ambiance !

- Pardon, s'excusa Eragon sans le vouloir.

Vanir retira ses mains, et fit un pas en arrière, au grand damne d'Eragon. Il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps contre le corps musclé et désirable de l'elfe.

- Continuons ! Lança Vanir en se mettant en garde.

Eragon se pencha pour récupérer son épée, il sentit son pantalon délaissé ses hanches pour tomber sur ses chevilles. Le rouge monta aux joues du dragonnier, il avait comme qui dirait, l' attiraille à l'air.

- Je ne peux pas me battre comme ça, dit Eragon étrangement transpirant et fiévreux.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua l'elfe.

Vanir agrippa un pan de son unique vêtement et tira dessus. Le tissu vola, une toile légère qui se mouvait à la manière d'un fantôme, avant de s'étaler sur le sol. Laissant l'elfe totalement nu.

- Montres-moi ce que tu vaux vraiment.

L'elfe imposait à Eragon un défi plutôt excitant. Il sentait le sang afflué dans son bas ventre. L'arme au poing, les deux combattants se firent face. Ils s'échangèrent de nombreux coups, rares furent ceux qui réussirent à atteindre leur cible. Les deux jeunes se livraient un combat ardu. Malgré sa supériorité physique l'elfe n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus. Ce qui réjouissaient particulièrement Eragon, et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Vanir.

Eragon commençait à perdre son souffle, il lui fallait faire une pause. Mais il ne voulait pas arrêter, il aimait cet échange avec Vanir. Le combat avait pris une toute autre tournure ; plus de remarques cinglantes, malgré que les rires et les moqueries fusent des deux côtés. Puis Vanir se stoppa.

- Tu es fatigué, arrêtons.

- Non, protesta Eragon. Je ne suis pas du tout fatigué !

L'elfe le toisa de haut en bas, un large sourire éclaira sons beau visage.

- Effectivement, tu as l'air en pleine forme.

Eragon rougit, une partie de lui était en très grande forme. Vanir se rapprocha de lui, Eragon le laissa glisser vers lui, sans chercher à contrer une éventuelle attaque surprise. Vanir était proche, tout proche… Eragon ferma les yeux, son rêve resurgit alors, il se revit embrassé Vanir qu'il avait tout d'abord prit pour Arya. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, les lèvres douces de l'elfe étaient pressées contre les siennes. Une étrange sensation l'envahit alors, il se sentit défaillir, et tomber… Tout était noir à présent.

**xXx**

La douce lumière du matin tira Eragon du sommeil. Il s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, Saphira était là.

« Bonjour, petit homme, tu as bien dormis ? »

Eragon resta songeur un moment.

« Oui. J'étais très fatigué hier, et j'ai fait un rêve très étrange… »

« Ah, oui ? Lequel ? »

Eragon ne préféra pas répondre, il trouvait son rêve fort incommodant. Dire qu'il avait rêvé s'être battu nu contre Vanir !

Il se releva et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'installa dans la baignoire remplit grâce à la magie. Il prit un pain de savon et le fit courir le long de son corps. Il lâcha un faible hoquet de douleur en passant le savon sur son épaule. Il la regarda et en resta bouche bée : il avait une longue et fine cicatrice. Eragon repensa à son rêve, qu'il crut avoir été réel. Un court instant cependant, car il mit vite cela sur le coup d'un entraînement totalement _banal_.

Enfin propre il sortit de son bain, et prit des vêtements propres. Là, il lâcha un véritable cri. Saphira se hâta de passer la tête au travers de la porte pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à son dragonnier-chéri. Elle le trouva tout simplement là, debout avec dans les mains un pantalon déchiré entièrement.

« Tu te mets dans cet état juste pour un pantalon ? » Demanda la dragonne mi-amusée, mi-soulagée.

Eragon enfila en vitesse des habits en état. Il passa devant la dragonne sans un mot, ouvrit la porte, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

« Où vas-tu ? Eragon.. ! »

« A l'entraînement, avec Vanir ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure ! »

Saphira en resta totalement hébétée, non seulement son dragonnier s'inquiété pour ses vêtements, était près à l'heure et de plus, il s'en allait en hâte ! Pour aller où ? A l'entraînement de l'oreille-pointue-arogant-exécrable, qu'il ne pouvait normalement pas sentir et qui était la cause de ses crises de colère ! Décidément son ami n'avait plus toute sa tête !

Eragon était enfin arrivé au terrain d'entraînement, haletant et transpirant. Il n'y avait absolument personne. Désert. Rien. Pas un seul signe de Vanir. Il s'affala contre un arbre, fatigué par sa course qui s'avérait vaine. Il pensait perdre la tête quand une voix s'éleva, agréable et détestable tout comme son propriétaire :

- Tu vas encore t'endormir à l'improviste et me claquer entre les pattes alors que ça commençait à être intéressant ?

Eragon leva les yeux vers l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé.

- Je ne suis plus fatigué, - Eragon se releva et lança – Descends de cet arbre, que je te fasse ta fête !

- Voyons vois ça !

Vanir atterrit sur le sol sans déplacer un seul grain de poussière. L'elfe était habillé, ce qui déplut à Eragon, mais il allait s'arranger pour y remédier.


End file.
